


Too Much, Too Much

by evienne



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Aftermath, Being tired, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Legendary Battle, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evienne/pseuds/evienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira, Ethan and Conner, coming off the Legendary Battle high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much, Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesta/gifts).



> Sorry that it's not them hanging out during the series proper! Also in my head the Legendary Battle was a whole lot longer and several orders of magnitude more awesome than what we saw in Megaforce with battlizers and zords and lots of color-based cross-power teamups, and there was definitely a Forever-Red-style morph somewhere in there!

"I dunno what the thing about the Reds is,” Kira said, idly stirring whatever drink Dominic Hargan had slapped down in front of her five minutes ago with a strawberry-tipped toothpick. “Y’know? Like some kind of girl vortex, or something."

“You saying you’re immune?” Ethan asked, slurping up beer through three straws he’d connected together so he could lay his head on the counter and keep drinking.

“No,” Kira said, and pouted. “Not even. When they did their morph thing today, it was _awesome_. Like, literally, _the most awesome_.”

“Well,” Ethan said, in the spirit of fairness and full disclosure, “pretty sure all the guys thought so too. Because that was freaking spectacular.”

“Yeah, but.” She paused. “The Samurai kid is _so young_. What is he, like, six years old? Didn’t make a difference. And, you know? Sometimes not even the hottest guys on their teams. It’s just a Red thing. Like, intrinsic.”

Ethan nodded, looking wise. “We’re not bitter.” 

“No point.” She frowned sadly. “Lots are taken. Married, even. _Kids_. Um.”

“There’s always Conner,” Ethan said helpfully.

“Ew, no,” Kira said, now happy, because this was an old conversation.

“You did say he was _totally scorching_ that one time.”

“Well,” Kira said, all warm and relaxed and not feeling up to being defensive about it, “it was prom. And it was Conner. Did you even see him? _Every_ girl thought that. Except,” she said, twisting half around and remembering Conner and his inflated ego was actually on her other side: leaning his forehead on the counter and studying his pink three-umbrella martini with bleary unaware intensity, “no, they actually didn’t.”

“They actually did,” Ethan said comfortably.

“…maybe. Okay, yeah, we totally did.” She patted Conner’s elbow (which was the closest part of him) fondly and then did the same thing to Ethan’s shoulder. “But. No. I love you both, but. This. This is good.” 

“Own special pretty,” Conner murmured, which meant nothing to Kira except that they really should consider sending him home. She pushed his martini out of the way; he didn’t seem to notice.

“I _feel_ like it would be a bad idea to morph while drinking,” Ethan said, thoughtfully regarding his Dino Bracelet with a little too much particular interest. “But I don’t know why.”

“Cos then we’d break LA and Doctor O would actually kill us,” Kira suggested. 

“Ooh, and then he’ll go on about how in his day blah blah blah, even though Zack showed me the pictures.”

Though Doctor O probably would have a point. It wasn’t actually possible for Rangers to get   _drunk_ due to their accelerated metabolisms; their symptoms had a lot more to do with the post-morph adrenaline crash than alcohol, but none of them were really in a fit state to be in public regardless. 

“We’re _adults_ ,” Ethan whined.

“I dunno that you’re doing anything for the cause.”

“We could just blame Trent. The evil White Gem made me do it and all that.” He wrinkled his nose at the look on Kira’s face. “Oh, _come on_. It’s been ten years, how can that still be too soon?”

“It’ll be fun watching you try that on the guy who _twenty_ years is still too soon for.”

“Hm,” Ethan considered. “Okay, point. And Trent went home to pretend responsible adulthood three hours ago anyway. Fine.” He brightened. “We’ll blame Conner.”

Conner dragged himself out of his stupor long enough to say, “Y’ _face_.”

Kira reached over and gave the back of Conner’s head a push, which made him turn a sad puppy look on her. “You’re drooling on the bench.”

“Not drooling,” he protested, but pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Just tired.”

“That’s what you get for Battlizing two minutes into your first morph in ten years,” Kira said.

Ethan smirked, expression sitting on his face like melted caramel. “That’s what he gets for trying to outrun Ronny Robinson.”

Conner sent him a look of mixed affront and confusion, which only served to make him look even more like a sad puppy. “I _did_ outrun her.”

Ethan shrugged. “Only got your word for it, bro.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Just saying she said different.”

“Dude. You don’t _believe_ me?” Conner repeated, voice pitching up at the end with betrayal. He pushed himself upright and swayed dangerously on the bar stool while he stared around the bar for the Overdrive team. “I’ll _show_ you…”

“Ohh, no.” Kira stood up, clinging to the bench to steady herself while her head swam. She grabbed a handful of Conner’s shirt as he tried to find his way off the stool. “You’re _not_ starting a civilian powers showdown in here. You think I was kidding about Doctor O killing us?" 

Conner halted for a moment, considering. “...we could take him?”

"Yeah," Ethan chipped in over Kira's shoulder. "We could take him! Like I said. We're  _adults_."

Conner brightened visibly. "Yeah!"

Kira pinched the bridge of her nose. One morph was not enough to deal with this. Actually, one morph  _should_ have been enough to deal with it. They'd all seen what it actually meant to be a Ranger legend today. "We could take him," she repeated, voice flat and weighted. " _Tommy Oliver_."

Conner and Ethan exchanged glances while they digested that, smiles slowly slipping off their faces. 

"Yeah," Conner said at last, in quite a different voice. 

"Okay," Ethan muttered.

"That wasn't..."

"Let's just..."

"Exactly," Kira said firmly, and wished being the only grown-up didn't make her head hurt so much. 

"You're gonna make us go back to the hotel now, huh," Conner asked, after a long moment of sad contemplation on the error of his ways.

"She's prob'ly right," Ethan conceded. "Somebody's gonna accidentally burn this place to the ground by morning." 

"That kind of sounds awesome." 

"You _know_ it."

Kira rolled her eyes (and then stopped doing it, because the room spun even harder when she did), and pulled Ethan to his feet next to her and Conner. Both boys seemed to spontaneously decide she had signaled for a group hug.

Which...she thought, suddenly smiling into the middle of it, was definitely one of the better ideas they had had all night.

"We're sorry we're stupid," Conner mumbled contritely into Ethan's shoulder, patting Kira's hair.

"Conner speaks for himself," Ethan objected, but there was a deep affection in his voice. His hug tightened a bit. "Y'know, guys... Let's not wait until the world nearly ends to do this again, okay?" 

"I like you both lots," Conner said, apropos of nothing and everything. 

Kira felt her eyes crinkle fondly and found their hands to squeeze. "That's my boys." She started pulling them towards the door. "Come on, we'll grab kebabs on the way."


End file.
